A Force Not To Be Reckoned With
by OneWritOnWater
Summary: Pan is sent away from planet Earth to undergo a 3 year sentence of training. Earth is under attack and the tragedy Pan is to return to sets off the fight to the death.
1. A Force Not To Be Reckoned With

I started this story years ago when I was a beginner so it may not be the best story I've ever written lol. I used to do a lot of role playing back then and I used a character I named Dark Pan. It's THE Pan from DB:GT, but it's a much more menacing and darker Pan. The events that lead her to be this way are more or less depicted in this story. I do however one that explains it in much deeper detail, I just need to find it or recreate it.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT or any of the characters portrayed in this article.

--

**A Force Not To Be Reckoned With**

It was an early morning when I realized I was going to battle in the near future. Trunks had explained to me that it was going to big, really big and I had to prepare as hard as I could. Something told me this wasn't going to be easy. After he left, I had a lot of questions that went unanswered. But I kept to myself for a few days. I made a promise to him that I wouldn't tell anybody about this battle. Only I could know. I wonder why. There is that question I wanted to know badly...Why. Why me? Why can't anybody else know? Why can't he tell me what's going to happen? Why will this battle happen? Who will I fight? Apart from these questions I have plenty of thinking to do. I have to come up with an excuse to why I'm doing all this training. And the hard part is, where will I train where no one will suspect anything. Of course there is Piccolo, who already knows everything Trunks told me. He over heard. He won't say a word to any one else because he knows how important it is to me and I suppose the earth. That's what he told me. I will try my hardest still and do my very best. This time, I won't lose a battle because of my lack of training. Now, I have to decide where I will train. If I reach my highest level everyone will for sure know and suspect something.

They would wonder why I needed to reach such a power level and I'll for sure have to stay home because I might hurt myself. Piccolo on the other hand was ready to help me...

Piccolo came up to me an early evening when everyone else was away doing their things and getting ready for a night's rest. He sat down beside me and stared off into the distance not really looking for anything, just gazing thinking about the day, which was what I was doing. He spoke finally in calm tone that told me he meant it. "I have a place you can train Pan." I turned to him and smiled slightly "Really? Where?" He shook his head and looked down "If I tell you, you're going to go no matter what, and whatever your feelings are, you must put them aside." I was confused for a moment. What did he mean by that? Where could this place be? And what do my feelings have to do with it? He spoke "Do you want to know or not?" I gulped and nodded slightly getting ready for something tough and for which is was. "I know of a Planet where no creature thrives. It is a dark and forgotten place, so you will be alone. No one will go with you, and you won't be able to come back for several years." My eyes shot open widely and my fists clenched uncontrollably. "What do you mean?! You mean for training? Are you out of your mind? What will happen to Grandpa, daddy, and all the rest when the battle starts? I won't be here to help out! Trunks said that I would be the one who would save the day!" At least I hope so. With that Piccolo stood up and turned to me putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You need not worry about that Pan. You have to train, and come to save them when you do return. Whether the world is empty and the battle still in the present, you will return with someone waiting for you. And that's what you have to be prepared for." He closed his eyes and I could feel myself lifting off the ground.

I was moving, and not just to another place, but to another planet. As I hovered over the ground and vanishing I asked quietly "How will you explain my absence? How.." Just before I could finish my question I disappeared black surrounded me. The last thing I heard was Piccolo's voice echoing in my mind "Let me handle your life here on the earth. GO! Train!" I floated in a sea of blackness for what seemed like forever. Finally a tugging feeling lifted my eyes open and I could see a bright light dwindling in the distance until it faded completely. I covered my eyes and then looked around. Mountains stood crumbling beneath their girth, clouds hovered high overhead with an ominous glow at their back. I wandered around a few minutes and notices wide plains of waste land. I felt something heavy in my pocket and took out a bag. I opened it and saw it was completely full of sensu beans. I wonder if that will be enough to last me 3 years? I'll have to use them for emergencies...Now my training can begin. But wait, one last question that just doesn't want to leave me alone...How will I get home? Now I wish I could'vefinished my question and be able to know how to get home rather than stay here for three years and train and not be able to go home, and save everyone.

I sighed and looked up around the dark clouds forming overhead. My training must start now. I must start off on my journey not knowing what is in store for me in the future. And so I trained. Countless hours of hard pounding, fast kicks, super kamehamehas and yet no rest. I didn't stop for 4 weeks straight, thinking of home and how things would be if I don't come home soon to save it. I have to get it right. I have to become the strongest. I must train and never stop for three years. I concentrated on my mental abilities, tweaking every aspect of my senses and pushing them to the limit which left me breathless and bleeding from my mouth, ears, and nose. Each day I was able to push myself even further. There wasn't time for a break or a even a moment to catch my breath. I wouldn't allow myself such luxury.

But Just then something had stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned slowly around and held my breath. I couldn't feel the breeze; it too had stopped breathing. I felt that something strike me in the gut. I could feel power levels rise and fall. I could almost feel the action happening as it was happening millions of miles away. My mom. My dad. My family. Fighting. But what were they fighting? This training must be doing the job. If I sense power levels from this far away, I must be getting somewhere. Piccolo had helped me on that one anyway. I can remember what he had told me a few days before I had left "Meditation. It helps." I remember giggling slightly at what he said but he told me to take these kinds of things seriously. So I took his advice when I got here. I meditated for a long time even days. I could feel my power rise and fall with the battle raging on earth. I could sense new things further away and a few levels on earth as well. Just now I heard something, like a distant scream. My eyes blurred out and all black had surrounded me. Than with a sudden flash I saw Grandpa, then Dende, then. I saw Vegeta, and Gohan. They were all fighting something. I couldn't believe what I was seeing through these news eyes. I couldn't hear anything. I could only watch with these eyes.

Then I heard a whisper that came from beneath the darkness. It was a rough voice, but it smoothed out as it got closer and I could hear it better. It was muttering my name like a chant. I couldn't move my eyes. They seemed to be moving for me. The voice became clear now. It was Piccolo's voice. He had somehow got a message through to me and was sending me something. I can hear now his voice inside my head muttering my name and then he said, "Pan. I know your hearing this. I am sending this to you to let you know we are all gone. I was able to preserve this message for you. Now you are getting it because I have been destroyed. You are seeing the battle that is taking place a few moments ago. The reason you were feeling those strange levels was because they hadn't gone away even after the body was destroyed. Pan. This is very important. I need you to stay on that planet and continue your training. I didn't tell how to get home because I don't want you to come home any earlier than you are expected. Stay there and finish up what you have started. Pan, understand, everyone here is relying on you. The people of the planet don't have much time, and even as I send you this they are being killed. The creature that is doing this…" the message broke off. The voice vanished and my eyes were back. I was staring up at the sky endlessly.

My eyes began to water and tears slid down my cold cheeks and pale face. I lowered my head and stared at the ground. "Everyone is gone. All dead because I wasn't there to protect them. I know what Piccolo would say. 'Don't blame yourself Pan.' I bet that would be his exact words." I looked up and clenched my fist. For the next three years I'm going to train and I'm not going to give up either! I'm going to train my hardest! I will become stronger than I have ever become. My will power to over come the sheer loneliness that was harbored deep in my heart was overshadowed by a sudden involuntary lurch to the ground. I had crumbled to the knees and weakness was pouring from my eyes. The world was tapping me on the shoulder and whispering in my ear that it was no longer there. Even if I turned to gaze upon it, I would see a distant glint of a long but faded hope that everything would eventually go back to normal.

I had never felt so lonely before in my life. Regret squeezed my body tightly like a vice and a wave of emotions coarsed through my nerves. If it were tangible I could imagine an atomic bomb being set off several times over again, just to make sure it got it's point through. Blood rushed to my face and I drew in an undeserved breath of air as I forced myself to stand, opening my blood shot eyes. I wanted so badly to blame myself for the events that took place but a pit deep in my gut told me otherwise. _'Daddy..'_I hollered so loud I could feel a sharp pain in my throat. I dismissed it and continued to scream as audible as I could. My echo returned to me and I shivered as the cold and empty tone of my voice entered my ears. I knew I hadn't take my time here for granted but what if I had trained even harder? What if I had decided not to sleep once every week and just did nothing but what I was sent here to do? What if was my favorite question, but no matter how many times I started a question that way, I would never be rewarded with an answer. It was almost as if the old me was slipping away and replaced with something far different than I could ever imagine. I had no control when this new being started to take over me. Instead of fighting it, I allowed it. I accepted the fact nothing would ever be the same. The only thing that lay before me was death. The death of the enemy. My own death. And I only hoped it came sooner.

And so for the next 3 years I was training. Non stop, and out of control. I grew a little taller, my power raised over anyones expectations and even then I could exceed over that level. I was unstoppable. A few days before my return to earth I had two sensu beans left. I didn' t know how I knew, but I could just feel that it was nearing that time. I looked into the bag and put one in my mouth. "I'm going to need it for the last few days of training.." I whispered to myself. Even now I must train and prepare. It is hard, I admit, to train without someone there to catch your flaws, to help you learn, to test you when you think your ready. But I did it. I did it all by myself. And by the looks of it, it worked. I turned around slowly and noticed something odd. For the last 6 months I haven't felt anything on the earth. No power levels, no battling, no humans...Nothing. Like the place had been completely abandoned or even...destroyed.

It was weird in a away. Not sensing anything on Earth. I was wondering if I needed to go back. Of course I did, I have to destroy that bad person who did this to all those people. After that, if I succeed, I will collect the dragon balls and wish them all back and the entire earth back to normal. I kept that foolish hope in me just so I wouldn't lose all of my sanity. That is my goal. A few days past and my training went on. The final day had arrived. I stood up from a hard night's rest and stared at the place that was once dark and ominous with mountains standing high overhead now laying in ruins. All now in ruins from my destruction. I had bore deep holes within in this planet and over the years I had to find new places to train. It was a completely different world now, unrecognizable. It seemingly reflected myself.

Now it's my time to go home. Now I must provemyself to the world, and show everyone watching from high above in that world of spirits that I'm just as much as a saiyian as my father. I'll make them all proud of me. Yet another foolish thought that haunted the back of my mind. I tied the bag with one sensu bean left inside on the side of my belt. I clenched my fist and was ready to go home. I remember Piccolo and that those few things he had said. I couldn't understand them. It seemed like gibberish but now, now I can hear them. I can hear them perfectly now as if he was speaking to me right now. "Pan. Call my name." And it dwindled off repeating those last three words "Call my name. Call my name..Call my name..." I spread my feet apart and closed my eyes. I then let out a yell. "PICCOLO!" Almost immediately I was surrounded by a blue mist cloud with floating orbs of bright shinning white. I could feel my body lifting and drifting through this space at a rapid speed. I had then landed. I landed onto a cold barren. A wasteland of rubble, and ruins. Dust particles seemed to have halted and the blades of grass and shallow pods of the trees remained calm. The wind itself had drew to a halt. My body was stiff and I couldn't move. I remained in the stance I had started off with.

There was silence now. Complete silence. Nothing could be heard. But then, suddenly, a voice from behind, then beside me, then from all around me starting whispering my name and it got louder with other voices as well coming in to chant my name. I started to recognize the voices. Yes, it was of grandpa's, Vegeta's, and everyone else. Gohan's voice spoke to me then. I could see a figure appearing infront of me. "Dad?" I whispered fearfully. The figured smiled "Yes Pan. I'm Gohan. I have brought you here to the spirit world to say goodbye." I shook my head and tears flowed down my cheeks and landed softly like a rain drop onto a river into the spirit world. The first time since I allowed myself to shed a tear since I first heard of the news. "No..You're not dead..You're not gone! Who did this!?" A sudden rush of anger came over me but I couldn't move or do anything. Dad just shook his head and smiled. "Pan. You mustn't worry about that now. You're about to undergo the hardest battle you'll ever have. The others are behind you as well as me. Pan, I am proud of you, I believe you can do anything you set your heart too. Go out there and show that bad guy what your made of!"

The others slowly appeared into view. There was everyone. Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, Chichi, Master Roshi, Bulma, Tien, Oolong, and the rest standing right beside them. I had hardly noticed anyone missing, but subconsciously I felt something was wrong. My eyes swelled with tears at the thought of them all gone. This means the earth has been wiped of it's creatures, including humans. Who could've done this?! My father walked up to me and knelt down. I could feel the weight of his hand as he placed it on my shoulder. His eyes were shaky but he was still smiling. He took off a beautiful necklace with a unique stone dangling from it. He put it around my neck and smiled at me again. "This stone has a little from all of us. Every single warrior, every single human, creature, tree, plant, and animal is inside this stone. We'll be with you."

The spirit world was beginning crumble before my eyes. My heart sank and my throat went dry. Daddy hugged me one last time and stepped back waving along with the rest. They went into their stances and vanished. It had been the first time in 3 years I had any human interaction but it wasn't the same. They were spirits and despite I could feel his hand rested on my shoulder, I couldn't feel his warmth. I longed for it but there was nothing more I could do. My eyes blacked out and regained vision a few seconds later. I was back. I was home again. Earth surrounded me with it's destruction. It looked worst than the planet I had put in ruins with the three years of intense training. The wind had started drifting by again, and the dust had taken it's position and swirled past the fallen rocks. The lake of glass flowed again and sparkled in the sun's dim and fading light that was more than blotted out by dark clouds. There were no trees standing. They had all fallen and were burning to ash. The wind did not sooth the fire but help it in it's rage. I was almost stunned but then again...

...A figure at the corner of my eye had just appeared. I turned and as quickly as I saw it it vanished. I looked around agian. I could sense something. It was evil, but what? What was it? I am for sure it is that evil I sensed a long time ago. I know for sure it's that same evil who killed all my friends and family and the humans. I growled with anger and revenge while tightening my fist. "Come out you coward!! Show yourself!!" I yelled in frustration. I waited for a moment while silence took over. Then suddenly, the figure appeared. It was standing on a pile of rumble a feet back against the sun. I could see it's figure but an omnious shadow was cast upon it hiding it's identity away. "Come into the light so I know who I am about to destroy!" It, or should I say, he started laughing. The laugh was familiar, but who did it belong too. He launched forward and landed infront of me now I could see his face, his hair, his clothes.

I stood in amazement for a while. I gulped and could barely get the words out. "Go..Got." I froze and couldn't move. How could this be!? "Impossible..You could've done all this!" He laughed and shook a finger at me. "Uh uh uh..You're wrong there Pan. You thought you knew me. They all thought they did. But they suffered, like you are about too. I'll do exactly what I did to them." I gasped and moved back a step. "Gotenks!! That can't be you! Who are you impostor?!" I yelled hopelessly. I knew it was him. But something about him wasn't right. Something more evil had possessed him. That was Gotenks, but an evil Gotenks. He smirked insanely and looked at me with a glimmering eye. "Pan, I know what you're thinking.. How come such an evil can take over such a nice little boy..or should I say, boys..hahahaha."

He paused and laughed but the continued. "It all started when I was in my room training. Trunks and Goten, or us, were trying our hardest to beat our last record and didn't know what was in store for us in the future. So, as we proceeded fusing something fell upon me that seemed dark for the moment, but then it seemed right. You see, I noticed that being evil feels so much better then being a goody tooshoo! Wanna know why?! Because we get to kill things! That's why! And feels so good!" With that he threw his head back and laughed loudly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It's like something dark and menacing had taken over his mind to make him believe those things. "You're wrong! Those things aren't right! If you want me to prove it, then I will!" Gotenk's insane laugh ceased and he regarded me with a profound glare. "I was hoping a hero would come along and at least try and be a good enough challenge. Your power level looks just about right." I smirked beneath the shadows on my face and spoke in a confident way. "You've seen nothing, this is me now..I'll show you what real pain is." We both went into our stances and stood awaiting the other to attack. He seemed a bit nervous, but the look on his face told me he wasn't afraid to die.

I stepped back once and a look of excitement spread across Gotenks face. There was something wrong with him. If he was a fused warrior, and thirty minutes has passed about years ago, shouldn't he already back to normal. This was strange. But I didn't let it distract me. Instead I clenched my fist as hard as I could and smirked. He stepped back and then jumped up towards me. I lurched forward and met him in mid air. There we fought as timed stood still. Our speed perfectly matched, one punch faster than the last, one kick harder than the last, and one mind smarter than the other. I found a split second and kneed him in the gut. I swooped back and launched a great dragon's fire blaze at him. He jolted back and let the flames engulf him. I stared in amazement and confusion. He seemed to be floating in the air laying down with flames covering his vunerable body. I moved back some and swooped downward.

I kicked off the ground and palmed him in the back sending him up and winding the flames away. He slowly regained himself and shook his head. For a second there, he looked like he was in shock, but then suddenly he was just fine and coming at me. His huge bulging veins pumped a dark blood through his body, his muscles throbbing to be flexed and a make a good solid hit. I could tell he wasn't expected a hit so soon from me. I looked to the side and drifted downward letting him strike right past me. It was like dodging lightning. Although at the speed I could move at, even though lightning was a bore to dodge, he was almost a hundred times worse. I almost sat down and took a break. But then I thought, maybe he is toying with me. And he was. He stopped and laughed. "You're foolish if you think this is my so called great power." I floated in mid air, wondering what he was thinking. "What makes you think this is all the power I have?!" I retorted back to him.

He shook his head and looked at me with a serious expression as if trying to hold back a chuckle. "It's time I showed you my great power." He said sarcastically. I murmured under my breath and acted indifferent. "Whatever. Show me what you got!" He shrugged "Okay..If that's what you want." He moved forward slowly like a ghost wandering the skies. His eyes fixed on me. His swaying made me dizzy even weak and light headed. My eye lids started slowly falling and my body was getting heavy. He moved up close to me and his face got closer to mine. I couldn't move, or speak. I was in a trance and couldn't do anything about it. He moved even closer till his face was touching mine. He closed his dreary eyes and moved even closer. I could smell his scent.

I could smell Trunks sweet smell and Gotens happy fragrance. I was starting to dream of all the places we went, and happy we were, and how Trunks had...Gotenks moved even closer and closer until his body was completely up against mine. His face all over mine. His body wrapped around mine. I was still in a trance. I wanted to punch the living hell out of Goten, but I dreamed of Trunks and how he...I was stopping myself because it was a desire to be this close to someone who..Suddenly he clicked his tongue. I was out of my trance. For a moment I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. Then I went into shock. My body went numb and Gotenkswas the only thing keeping me up in the air, holding my body against his. My eyes were wide and shaky. I could finally feel my hands trembling and my knees weak. My head was spinning and in pain. He smirked and spoke in a soft whisper "Do you like this Pan?" The words echoed in my ears, and blasted. I couldn't stand the sound of anything. I was highly sensitive and in shock. I couldn't respond.

He just spoke again. "How do you like the feeling of being your murderer's arms?" Again, I couldn't stand the sound. He whispered even quietly. "Pan. Give me a kiss sweet heart." Suddenly after those words I was back. I was back to normal. I could even feel my heart burn with anger and revenge. My eyes glare with evil and temptation. I smashed my head into his and feel back into the ground. He flew back and held his aching his head. I laid quietly on the ground breathing breathlessly. I could feel the numbing sensation go away and the sharp pains where he was holding me. My skin all over my body was burning as if his very hands and body was made of acid. I slowly stood and the blurred vision I knew was him was coming at me. He hit me like it was the last breath I will ever take. He pounded on me with his fist and kicked me into the air blasting powerful ki attacks at me one after the other. My eyes blurred even more and it seemed even the sky was fading away. I couldn't stand anymore pain. I turned over and formed a small power ball.

My eyes were possessed by death but my body lived on to finish my quest for revenge. It grew bigger and bigger at the thought of my family, friends, and the entire human race being completely destroyed by this horrible fiend. "kame." I said in a weak and tired voice. But finally, I regained enough to yell my final attack.

KAMEHAMEHA!! My final shot at the evil and possessed Gotenks. He flew back and slammed through several cliff sides and didn't stop till he completely crushed his entire body and finally landed in the depths of the earth's surface. The attack I used was one I learned from an ancient warrior, or saiyian. I observed his moves and use them in my own advantage to defeat even the invincible ones like Gotenks. The power waveI threw at him was that powerful because not only did I use all my power to create it, but I also used some of my life force which made it not only the most powerful power wave ever created on the face of earth, but anything created in the universe. Human love and emotions intensified the Saiyan's power and even I, Pan, could destroy the earth in one fell swoop.

It took everything I got and I finally destroyed Gotenks, the man who symbolized the Reaper of Death himself. But in that desperate moment, I lost my life as well. My body fell gracefully to the ground. All my memories, all my thoughts, everything now was streaming through my mind and fading away as I fell. One of the last things I could hear was my body landing with a thud. Cold death had laid itself upon me and drifted me silently to the other world. My spirit lifted from my body and I saw my lifeless corpse, beaten and battered. I closed my eyes..It was the end..But I had won. My death was not in vain, and I got my revenge. I love you Father...I'm coming.

--

_"My spirit never made it to you... What's this dark and unforgiving emptiness I'm gazing upon? Where are you at?"_

_--_

**A/N: I've had to do so much revising and rewording It's been 3 hours and it feels as if I've rewritten the whole thing. Heh. It's not that different from before. I didn't want to change too much of it. Sometimes leaving things as they are is the best thing to do.**

So what happens to the earth now? Pan is dead but a questioning quote lingers, forcing us to believe that, no, the story isn't over yet...

**Are we allowed to mention other authors?! Because I know of one that totally deserves the be recognized :O. I am their biggest fan and they don't even know it yet ;). In fear of breaking any rule, I reluctantly will not mention their name  
:( However, if you are interested, just let me know and I will gladly inform you of this amazing talent!!**


	2. Do Spirits Dream?

ooo BOO only 2, 000 something words. It's chapter two and yes it's short :P. I found this one a little after I finished working on the first chapter. I didn't a lot of revising and its still going to end up being a novice fan fiction. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT or any of the characters portrayed in this article.

--

**Do Spirits Dream?**

It seemed like a dream. I woke up with a blinding light in my eyes. I couldn't move nor speak, just lay there and wander what was happening. "Dende?" I said in a quiet voice. "Is that you?" Something green blurred into to view. It was Dende. He was sitting across the room holding something that seemed like the dragon radar. I could finally move my legs or to that matter feel them. I sat up slowly and he quickly looked over at me. "You shouldn't get up Pan. You're injuries are still bad." I looked over at him and smiled weakly but then wandered what the heck I was doing still alive. I remember clearly that I had died. I saw everything. The Light, my body, the spirit realm, and then..I gasped and looked around the room. "How is this possible..What happened Dende." He smiled and stood up.

He walked over to me and sat down on the bed next to me. "Allow me to explain. When the evil demon, Gotenks, attacked, he managed to kill everyone on earth except you..And me.." I looked at him. "But I thought everyone was gone. Then how come I couldn't feel your power?" He nodded and looked down "Good question. Before Piccolo had died and sent you that message, he sent me and the dragon radar to a different planet as well. He told me it would safer there so when all is lost I could return and wish everyone back killed by Gotenks. And so I did. Right before he sent me he gave me this." Dende pulled out something small that dangled from a silvery thin band.

It was a shining jewel that glimmed in the dim light. It looked oddly familiar but when I tried to locate any memory of the events before my head split into a headache. He put it back in his pocket and shook his head. "He said it will come in good use one day if a fiend like that should ever return." I stared and then asked impatiently. "That still doesn't explain what I'm doing here." He nodded and smiled. "It should. I'm here aren't I? Because I was sent far away from harm. So I came back, tracked down all the dragon balls and wished everyone back." I sat and thought to myself. Of course. But wait.."Why do I still have all my wounds?" He said in a quiet voice "The injuries you took were mainly from yourself. That power wave could be felt all over the universe and was sure to take the last remaining life you had in you away. I wished you back, but your health is not yet fully recovered. Just rest for a while. You'll be okay for a couple of days." He moved off the bed and started at the door.

As he opened it I stopped him. "Is everyone else alive?" He nodded and turned to me. "They too are alive thanks to me. But they have injuries as well." He walked out the door and left me alone in the dark room. I laid back and stared up at the ceiling. All this in one sitting. It seemed like to much all in one day. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. For the next few days I rested and regained my power slowly. Then, before I knew it I was up and about training and working out my weak body. I needed to train more than usual but this time not alone.

I walked into the training room and set down my gear. I was already dressed for training and ready to battle. I picked up my fists and held them infront of me. I heard the door open and turned to see who it was. To my surprise it was Trunks. I haven't seen him in the longest time. I couldn't help but leap forward and give him the biggest hug I had ever given. He was shocked at first but then hugged back. I looked up at him and moved back.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Trunks..It's you." He nodded and smiled back. "Yep..It's me..Pan..It's great to see you again.." I looked down and turned away. "I'm training. Would you like to join, or were you about to train here?" He chuckled and shook his head moving in front of me. "Nah. I heard you would be in here soon, I wanted to see the girl who saved our butts after we were all dead." I laughed slightly but that battle was something I could never smile about.

Not even a happy memory. I shrugged and powered up. "Well then, let's begin." He nodded and powered up as well. For hours and hours we trained endlessly. Nightfall had come when we first took our break. I stepped outside and leaned on the railing. I closed my eyes and let the cool breeze cool me down.

Trunks walked up to me and stood beside me. He stared up at the sky gazing at the stars. "Great fight..We should do that more often. I hate to say this but you wore me out." I smirked slightly and looked up at the sky as well. "What? Afraid you could be beaten by a girl?" He chuckled and looked over at me. "Heh, not in your lifetime Pan." He turned slightly as if wanting to say something or do something but I could tell he was holding himself back.

I ignored it and acted like I didn't notice. We both went our own ways and made it to our beds. There we rested. I didn't dream that night. I couldn't sleep either. I was too anxious about all that was going on. It seemed too good to be true. It felt like I was already sleeping, dreaming this all up. I stared endlessly at the ceiling, counting the rabid beats of my heart as it pounded away in my chest. Any minute now I expected to wake up and see a vast land of destruction and be all alone again. Any minute now... Any minute... I remember my eyes closing.

Morning came peacefully. I woke up with the smell of a delicious breakfast. I walked out of my room and moved to the main quarters of the look out where everyone was. I saw everyone. Goku, Dad, Mom, Grandma, Bra, Vegeta, and everyone else. I then saw Piccolo leaning against a wall quietly keeping to himself. I walked over to him but was stopped by Gohan. He stood up and gave me a great big hug. I couldn't hold back any tears and cried every time somebody new held me in their arms. I saved them and most of all had them back. I wiped away my tears and walked toward Piccolo.

He noticed me coming and watched as I made my way through the crowd. I stepped forward and looked up at him. "Piccolo?" I said in a shaky voice holding back any tears. I don't want to cry infront of him. I might seem weaker..But...Suddenly I felt an embrace. He held me in his arms giving me a gentle squeeze and a pat on the head. "Good Job Pan. You did great..I'm proud of you." I smiled and joined the rest to a feast I would never forget. Their voices filled my heart with so much joy and I swore I never take the time we had together for granted.

Later that night I was so tired. I wonder where Trunks went too. He left right after the morning feast was over. I looked down and started to think about the battle. That wasn't Gotenks I was fighting. That was an evil version of him from a different world. But who created him? And why was he trying to destroy the world? It was weird. I shook my head and walked to my room. I laid down and closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep for 5 seconds when there was a knock on the door. I slowly got of bed tiredly and dragged myself to the door.

I opened it and to my surprise there was Trunks, leaning on the door entry panting and injured. I caught him before he fell on the ground. I moved him and laid him down on the nearest couch in the room. I knelt down and felt his forward. It was hot, as if burning. He felt like he had just battled it out with an entire army. He body looked beaten and worn. He groaned in pain and could only mumble a few words. "It's him..He's..Back.." He moved his hand and grabbed my mine.

He forced himself to sit up and moved me in close. "Pan..I don't want you to fight him...argh..Pan I.." He moved me closer and held me in his arms. I was shocked and didn't know what to do. "Who's back? Who did this do you?" I asked eagerly. He only hushed me with a gently kiss on the lips. He fell back and his body went limp. Death had taken over. I fell to the ground and tears of sadness and confusion filled my eyes. I stayed there for hours crying and wondering what took Trunks away from me again.

A creeping dark feeling began to grow inside of me. I could feel an overwhelming anger bury deep within me and all I could see was a blistering red color that burned my eyes. My entire body ached as I cried even harder and tensed up, ready to just blow up. The world around me seem to vanish and I fell unconscious.

Morning came and I slowly got up. Trunk's body was gone, but so was everyone else. I looked outside and everything was destroyed. I couldn't feel anything. No power levels, no people, not anything. It was happening all over again. The moment my spirit dispersed from my body was the moment I must have started dreaming. Was it a dream? I couldn't turn and ask anyone and the questions just continued to pile up.

I slumped over and feel to my knees, pounding my fist as hard as I could into the ground over and over again. A boiling heat was rising up in me and I had no control over it. "AM I DEAD OR NOT?! WHY WON'T YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND??" I hollered, as if a higher being was listening or perhaps responsible for what was going on. I shuttered and ground my teeth, clutching the dirt tightly.

I concluded that no matter what I did, my spirit would replay my death over and over again. I watched as my body feel limply onto the ground and sank into the earth, rotting away. It was a gruesome sight, but it was my reality. I dreaded the future. If I was dead, would I continue to relive this for all eternity? Would I dream of my friends and family and of being deserted every waking moment?

I gazed down at my hands and touched the warm sand. Before I was unable to feel my daddy's warm touch but now if I were a spirit I shouldn't feel this kind of warmth. Question in my eyes, I looked up into the sky and squinted at the bright sun. "They say a spirit can not join the holy world until their unfinished business is fullfilled." I whispered quietly to myself, my voice sounding harsh and emotionless. "But what am I exactly? I can feel and see the world as if I'm alive, but I haunt this place as if I were a spirit." I growled from frustration and overlooked the vast and empty landscape before me. Maybe I could venture elsewhere, away from this place and search for my true cause... Maybe...

--

_"Being alone or being left alone... which is worse? Knowing love and losing it, or never knowing love at all... which is better?"_

--

**A/N: Heh, well that didn't take long. I know it's a short chapter and doesn't explain a whole lot but I'm trying my best here.. I lie, it's not my best but hey! Anyway...**

Our Pan is asking some very odd questions, and with no one around to answer her questions, how will she cope? Will she be able to find a reason or a cause or will she find something completely different?


End file.
